Barbara (TV Series)
Barbara ' is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's ''The Walking Dead. She is a resident of the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Barbara's life before or after the outbreak. It is possible she lived in or near Alexandria before the apocalypse. Post-Apocalypse Season 5 "Forget" Barbara is seen at Deanna Monroe's party, interacting with other residents and the new arrivals. As newcomer Rick Grimes and Jessie Anderson talk, she can be seen laughing while in conversation with Kent. As Sasha Williams attempts to navigate the party, Barbara can be overheard talking to Stacy about her hopes that a dentist will arrive in Alexandria, likely stemming from problems with one of her children's teeth. "Conquer" Barbara is among the townspeople present at the community forum to discuss Rick's fate, she also witnesses the murder of Reg Monroe, which she is horrified at, and the subsequent execution of Pete Anderson. Season 6 "Now" Barbara is one of the many townspeople by the front gate, listening to the growing horde gathering outside the walls. She appears to be very concerned about the situation and listens to Rick and Aaron as they address the crowd. Later, she along with several other residents attempt to raid the pantry despite Olivia's pleas. Barbara eventually returns the food to the pantry after being calmed down by Spencer Monroe. She also witnesses Betsy as a zombie in her home, causing her to scream in horror, and is very upset as she watches Jessie put her down. "Heads Up" Barbara attends Father Gabriel's prayer circle with Kent, Bob Miller, and several other Alexandrians. She also witnesses Enid and Glenn Rhee's green balloons floating in the sky, just before the wall is brought down by the collapsing church steeple. "No Way Out" When the herd invaded, Barbara retreated inside one of the houses for safety. Barbara witnesses Rick slaughtering zombies by himself in the streets and is inspired to join the group as she sees other townspeople arrive to help. She is among the residents to battle zombies for hours until they are all killed. After the bloody cull, she rests outside the infirmary with the other survivors. "Not Tomorrow Yet" Barbara was taking care of two children when Carol appeared and delivered cookies to the three. She is later present at the meeting in the church, listening to the speech of Rick about the danger of the Saviors. When Rick asked if anyone objected to the idea of attacking the Saviors, Barbara remained quiet. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Barbara has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies Appearances TV Series Season 5 *"Forget" *"Conquer" (No Lines) Season 6 *"Now" *"Heads Up" (No Lines) *"No Way Out" (No Lines) *"Not Tomorrow Yet" (No Lines) Trivia *She was first credited as Barbara in "Now" in Season 6, whereas she was credited as '''Mother #1 in all of her previous appearances. *Barbara was credited in "Start to Finish" and "The Next World" but did not appear in either episode. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:Season 5 Characters Category:TV Series Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Religious Category:Alive